


not with a bang but with bad clams

by summerdayghost



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Abby and Eric watch the news.Or au where the clampocoplyse was not prevented.





	not with a bang but with bad clams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day two of the October Writing Challenge. The prompt was outbreak.

So this was how the world ended. Not with a bang but with bad clams.

Seeing her mother’s condition on the news was something Abby had been fearing since the beginning. All she could do was stare at the tv. She wanted to turn it off but the remote seemed too far away.

“At least they don’t know that your mother is… afflicted,” Eric said.

He was right next to her on the couch but he sounded a million miles away.

No one knew it yet, but people certainly suspected it now that they knew the signs. Connecting the dots was almost too easy. At least Anne and Lisa must have suspected something considering the silly, bulky body armor they made Eric put on under his sweater before coming over.

She said, “Thank god for small mercies,” but she didn’t feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
